


Chicks, Please!: An OMGCP fanzine

by bbbbbw



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanzine, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4694924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbbbbw/pseuds/bbbbbw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanzine focused on the amazing female characters in a comic about some jocks who play hockey. </p><p>(free online-only fanzine)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chicks, Please!: An OMGCP fanzine

**Author's Note:**

> hello. i organized a thing again.
> 
> once again, shout out to twitcrew for their amazing support. thank you to all the tremendously talented and amazing contributors who made this fanzine happen. i love you all [blows a kiss]. also thanks to ngozi, for creating this wonderful universe all its delightful characters.
> 
> [tumblr link](http://t.co/8LtvFQKuvt)

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/vYLDq0g.jpg)

**Chicks, Please!: An OMGCP Fanzine**

[[DOWNLOAD HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/download/thczhfix2vbo25z/LADYZINE.pdf)] | mediafire | 3.11 MB

all credit is listed in the zine.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Seven Temptations of Suzanne Bittle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4701443) by [psocoptera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psocoptera/pseuds/psocoptera)




End file.
